Detecitve Conan rp madness volume 1!
by ske
Summary: What happens when a bunch of detective conan roleplayers are bored in a chatroom? madness happens that's what! Stories will be strange at times as these rps are the result of boredom and lack of sleep. read inside for more details.


**Hello and good afternoon. Welcome to the first edition of the DCRP RP logs. What happens when a bunch of detective conan roleplayers get together in an Mirc chatroom? Absolute madness is what happens. Please bear in mind that very little to no editing has occurred here. Things will be crazy, things will be weird. These logs are often the result of boredom or lack of sleep so anything can happen. You have been warned, so sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: we at DCRP own nothing except our crazy ideas. Gosho owns it all.**

**For those unfamiliar with reading an rp, any sentence marked with an * represents an action being taken.**

**Log 1: 6/1/12**

MouriRan *pulls out some drinks*

Kogorou *looks at them*

Kogorou No beer?

Kogorou Cool thanks a bunch :)

Princess-Zelda No beer here.

Lynz not unless you want a good punch in the face (I'm not a good drinker LOL)

Princess-Zelda I'm just eternally pregnant I told the husband

Kogorou So more beer for me :)

Princess-Zelda Oi oi

MouriRan you want more, go buy it yourself

Kogorou I tried *cries*

Kogorou But there are so many shops

Lynz hehe

Kogorou And the horses were totally screwing with me last weekend

Princess-Zelda My horse won!

Kogorou *sits back and lights a cigarette*

Kogorou Good for you

Lynz hehe

Kogorou Well it was just a bad weekend the next will be better

Kogorou *corrects the fit of his tie*

MouriRan*sighs*

Lynz *sniggers*

MouriRan no it won't be better, all you do is blow your money on beer and cigarettes

MouriRan and gambling

Kogorou I am a hard working Detective

Kogorou I earned this

Lynz *whistles*

Kogorou I just recently took on a case about a lost boy

Kogorou Well turns out that his dad took him for a short holiday ...

Princess-Zelda So even if the Great Sleeping Detective wins, he'd have no money...

Kogorou I would have money if the horses would win

Kogorou Or if the cats wouldn't come back after a day

Kogorou I still wonder why people get Cats when they are afraid of them running away

Kogorou I don't want to waste my time with this *Drinks*

MouriRan how do you cook since I moved out? don't tell me you eat out every night because I know you can't afford that

Kogorou *hides the ordered food under this table*

Kogorou Ehh.. Noooo~

Lynz hehe

Kogorou I know how to cook

Lynz yeah in the next life :x

Kogorou You know stuff like fried eggs

*Kogorou puts a blanket over the trash bin*

Kogorou They turned out great

MouriRan *sees Kogorou putting the blanket on the trash bin*

MouriRan what is in there?

MouriRan *pulls the blanket off the trashbin*

Kogorou The cupboard?

Lynz *whistles and mutters something about how 'awesome' Kogoro is*

Kogorou Ran .. Nooooo

MouriRan oh...yes

Kogorou That's just some leftovers

Kogorou You know .. leftovers from the last two weeks

MouriRan sure...and so was all this beer

Lynz ewwwww

Kogorou I can explain that

Kogorou Those cans got delivered to me

Kogorou I won them ...

Kogorou During a game of mahjong

MouriRan don't lie

Kogorou Don't get so angry

Princess-Zelda *watches their war*

Kogorou What's wrong with a beer or two ?

Lynz it is interesting ain't it Yuriko?

MouriRan you're a worse liar than Shinichi

Kogorou Our are just like your mother

Kogorou I don't lie

Kogorou I just use the facts to my advantage

Princess-Zelda I find it funny, reminds me of home...

MouriRan that's lying

Kogorou *resigns*

Kogorou I don't need to explain myself

Kogorou I am a grown man

Kogorou I run a perfect business

Kogorou and I can drink when I want where I want

Kogorou Even in my own home

Kogorou *looks at Ran carefully*

MouriRan fine

Kogorou And now you are mad

MouriRan do what you want. It's not like I live here anymore

Kogorou don't be like that

Lynz hehe

Kogorou You just went out to visit that brat

Kogorou the next thing I knew was that you two got married and got children

MouriRan ummmm...yeah that's how it works

Kogorou You said "I'll visit Shinichi"

Kogorou While I was watching Yoko~

Lynz (always comes back to the beloved Yoko :x)

Kogorou *dreams about Yoko~chan*

Kogorou That reminds me.

Kogorou IT'S TIME

Kogorou *turns on the TV*

MouriRan seriously? don't you get enough of her? she doesn't even like you

Kogorou A late night recap of her latest concert. Ran.. where is an empty videotape?

MouriRan *holds up tape*

MouriRan looking for this?

Kogorou Yeah

Lynz tear it out

Lynz tear it out!

Lynz LOL

MouriRan *holds tape over trash compactor*

Kogorou Can you put it in ?

Kogorou Ran ...

Kogorou RAAAAN

Kogorou Just a few more minutes

Kogorou *stands up*

Kogorou Give me that tape

Princess-Zelda Do eet!

MouriRan no

Princess-Zelda Do it Ran!

Kogorou *spills his beer over the desk*

Lynz DO IT!

MouriRan *runs with tape in hand*

Kogorou Nooooo!

Kogorou OH yeah that's totally like you

Kogorou You just want to ruin my evening because I drank ONE BEER

Kogorou *opens another*

Lynz The fact Yoko's still an idol after ShinRan had kids and the like is amazing hehe

MouriRan just how long did it take you to realize I wasn't coming home anyway?

Kogorou Yoko will always be an idol !

Princess-Zelda I agree with that, though isn't she married too

Princess-Zelda I saw it on TMZ

Kogorou Just some idiot

Kogorou I haven't reached her yet so I can't tell

Lynz oh my god TMZ's in Japan too that's kinda epic!

Princess-Zelda They probably have a TMZ reality show in Japan...

Lynz wouldn't surprise me

Kogorou *fetches another Videotape*

MouriRan who knows, dad...Shinichi and I might even have another kid

Kogorou You told me *while working on the VCR*

Kogorou How does this work ?

Lynz you put the tape in and press record...*sniggers*

Kogorou *looks for the "record" button*

Kogorou This one ?

Princess-Zelda You have to plug it in too...

Princess-Zelda Baka.

Kogorou Who pulled the plug ?

Princess-Zelda Don't know its out...

Kogorou Is it ?

Kogorou Ran could you please ?

MouriRan when I went to visit Shinichi, it was his idea. He knew you wouldn't approve so we just ran away and did it that night

Kogorou You even explained the "Wireress Ran" to me

MouriRan I don't know how to program that thing

Kogorou So this would be ... YOU RAN AWAY ?

Lynz psh course they would elope

MouriRan yes...we ran away

Princess-Zelda Cause Kogorou would never allow it.

Kogorou shakes his head

Princess-Zelda Didn't she run off with Kaito, Lynx.

Princess-Zelda *hugs Ran*

Kogorou I wonder about that too

Lynz course she did I mean :x

Princess-Zelda Thought so.

Princess-Zelda Beer makes you smarter for two seconds.

Kogorou It just tastes good

Lynz like hell it does!

Kogorou Why does everybody hate me drinking beer ?

Princess-Zelda Its horrible.

Kogorou There is nothing horrible bout it

Lynz there's nothing horrible about YOU drinking it, I just don't like it.

Kogorou Ah I see

Princess-Zelda Ditto.

Lynz hmmm I'm bored now.

Princess-Zelda Hmm..

Kogorou That's why I am a Detective

Kogorou You never get bored

Princess-Zelda I disagree.

Princess-Zelda Can you find my husband...

Kogorou You can choose your work

Kogorou Do you have a photo of him

Princess-Zelda Then punch him in the face...

Kogorou eh..

Kogorou What did he do to a beautiful lady like you ?

Princess-Zelda Yep *pulls out photo of a bush*

MouriRan would rather have me run off with someone else?

Princess-Zelda He's a stalker actually.

Kogorou I don't want you to run off anywhere Ran

Lynz But she loves him see

Kogorou And he stalks you ?

Princess-Zelda Yep.

MouriRan he doesn't stalk me

Princess-Zelda His name is Conia...

Princess-Zelda He does. :x

Princess-Zelda He stalks everyone...

Lynz You see Conia stalks everyone

Kogorou So you want me to track him down

MouriRan well, we had to run off. you left us with no choice

Kogorou And return him to you ?

Kogorou Ran I am working

Kogorou Can't you see I am talking to this beauty here ?

MouriRan please...you work?

Kogorou Go make some tea

Lynz yeah...back off

MouriRan I'm calling mom

Lynz there's no need for that...I'll make sure he doesn't do anything...

Kogorou She isn't involved in this

Princess-Zelda You're just flirting with me...

Kogorou I can't understand why he abondone you for anyone

Kogorou he has to be brought to justice

Princess-Zelda Just because I'm a pretty American.

MouriRan *hangs up her cell phone

MouriRan mom is involved now

Princess-Zelda He didn't run off, he's just working. And hasn't come home.

Princess-Zelda And i told my twin I'm worried.

Kogorou Where does he work ?

Princess-Zelda Everywhere.

Kogorou *glomps*

Kogorou A twin

Lynz get the hell off my sister :)

Princess-Zelda Oi oi

Kogorou *looks around*

Princess-Zelda *pushes him away*

Kogorou two... two ... beauties at the same place *smiles*

Kogorou How about we talk about this matter at a more quite place

Lynz How about we stay right here?

Kogorou Okay :)

Princess-Zelda I have a husband and children...

Kogorou What do you know about your sister's husband ?

Kogorou anything would help

Lynz same stuff she just told ya!

Lynz Stalker across the world...he's a regular spy if ya ask me.

Kogorou You look way to young that you can have children

Kogorou *makes notes*

Kogorou Ran where is the tea for me client ?

Lynz oh she has quite a few.

Princess-Zelda 11 I think

Princess-Zelda Or 12 now.

Kogorou *glomps*

Kogorou Oh.. is that so

Princess-Zelda I think we might adopt miiko and mystery too

Kogorou How long have you two been married ?

Lynz oh can't Conia just stop

Princess-Zelda 8 years, then I was kidnapped.

Princess-Zelda I thought he would.

Lynz and her first miraculous child was born and the like.

MouriRan I'm not your little secretary, dad

Lynz then they just kept adopting till the twins...now they have 12 or 13 children through the adoptions and regular-ness.

Princess-Zelda Then I was forced to birth Cheesus...

Kogorou You were forced ?

MouriRan I don't make the tea for your clients anymore

Lynz and I'm sorry for that...but at least you disowned him

Princess-Zelda And that kid I always forget about.

Princess-Zelda \o/

Princess-Zelda Either DT or Tanner

Kogorou How can one forget about their own kids ?

Lynz with how many she's had you'd be surprised how easy it is

Lynz pretty sure it was Tanner by the way.

Princess-Zelda I was asleep when it happened.

Princess-Zelda DT calls me mom

Kogorou And you are sure you want him back ?

Princess-Zelda I love my husband even if he is Ganongin

Princess-Zelda I am princess-zelda

Kogorou Please one at a time please

Princess-Zelda My husband is evil.

Princess-Zelda And a murderer.

Kogorou A MURDERER ?

Princess-Zelda Yep.

Kogorou WE need to contact the police at once

Kogorou Ran

Princess-Zelda Right, Lynx

Kogorou Who did he kill?

Kogorou When, where and why ?

Lynz depends on the day i guess

Kogorou How does it depend on the day ?

Princess-Zelda Well he kinda killed several people...in cold blood, including Shiho's sister,

Kogorou We need to file a report

Kogorou Ran call the police

Kogorou So if you could give me your adress please

Princess-Zelda He always gets away.

MouriRan calls the police

Princess-Zelda *gives her address*

Kogorou Calll megure and tell him to come here

Princess-Zelda Trust me, we tried this.

Lynz ummhmm

Kogorou But without Meitantei Mouri Kogorou

Kogorou I'll get right to this matter

Princess-Zelda He still won't be caught.

Kogorou Ran don't forget to tape Yoko for me

Princess-Zelda ...

Lynz ...

Kogorou I will get into disguise and try to find him

Kogorou TAPE

Kogorou TAPE

Kogorou VIDEOTAPE

Kogorou I'll get back to you when I have news

Lynz got anything black

Kogorou If your husband contacts you call me right away

Princess-Zelda You need all black or bushes.

Kogorou Let that be my problem

Princess-Zelda I will, trust me, I'm waiting for that.

MouriRan dad, maybe I should call Shinichi on this one

Lynz wouldn't go with bushes he might get killed and such

Kogorou Ran can you check if we still have the costume you made for your husband ?

Kogorou You know the big black penguin

Princess-Zelda ...

Kogorou Anything black works right ?

Lynz ...

MouriRan nope we don't have it

Kogorou What happened to it ?

MouriRan Shinichi got rid of it

Kogorou Okay

Lynz i would too

Kogorou What did he use it for anyway ?

MouriRan I have no idea

Lynz probably burned it

Kogorou Anyway with Mouri Kogorou on the Case you can rest assured

Princess-Zelda Why would Shinichi dress up like a penguin.

Kogorou How should I know

Kogorou Anyways I am off to some research

Lynz or are you literally talking about a tux

Kogorou *grabs keys wallet and cigarettes from desk*

Princess-Zelda I wonder if Shinichi has seen Conia...ah, probably.

MouriRan this case probably won't get solved without Shinichi

Princess-Zelda He'll probably kill you for smoking.

MouriRan who isn't answering his phone for some reason

Kogorou *stops at the door*

Kogorou You can totally trust me with this

Kogorou Everything will be solved

Princess-Zelda Thats weird, neither is Conia...he's been known to help solve cases too...

Kogorou I am MEITANTEI MOURI KOGOROU after all *kogorou laugter*

Princess-Zelda At least I read that from his stalking files on himself.

Lynz just stop the laughter...it's creepy...

Princess-Zelda I agree, also put your tongue in.

Kogorou Don't worry everything will be fine

Kogorou Ran take care of the rest for me please

Kogorou *hurries out*

MouriRan lynz, you didn't have to live with that laugh for 17 years

Lynz nah

Lynz and I thank for that

Lynz LOL

Princess-Zelda I feel so bad for you Ran

**And that's it for the first installment of our little rp group. Make sure to keep an eye out for our next rp session which will be much longer and have much more action. Reviews are appreciated, we love ideas, and flames will be roasted with marshmallows and chocolate sauce. So stay tuned until next time, from the DCRP gang.**


End file.
